Rusuh?
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Angie, Derek, Tyler, serta Adel telah diteleportasi ke Caduceus Japan! Bukan cuman itu! Tapi... #AU, AR, AT, OOC #First fic in this Fandom #Bad Summary #Mind RnR? :3


**Rusuh...?**

**.**

**Trauma Center © Atlus**

**.**

**Rated: T  
><strong>

**Genre: Humor, Romance.**

**Pairing: DerekAngie~ My fav. pair~ *melt /dukh!***

**Warning: Gaje, abal, aneh, bonyok(?), OOC, Semi-canon, AR, Au (maybe?), Typo(s), Missing-Typo, judul sama cerita SANGAT enggak nyambung.**

**Words: Sekitar 1,536**

**.**

**My first fic in this fandom! :D**

**Enjoy! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*~o0o~*

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah—pagi yang tepat untuk memulai hari dengan jogging. Yah, buat aki-aki, engkong-engkong, sama nenek-nenek, lebih baik jogging di depat pintu ambulance ajah, jaga-jaga kena serangan jantung gitu!

Seorang Derek Stiles bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Well, mungkin buat kalian para readers belom tau, tapi Author udah tau, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Derek Stiles dan Angie Thompson sudah menikah! Jadi, sekarang namanya bukan Angie Thompson lagi—melainkan Angie Stiles. Uwoh~ So sweeettt~ XD

Derek mengusap-usap jidat istrinya (cieh~) dan hal itu membangunkan Angie.

"_Ohayou_, malaikatku (beuh!)," sapa Derek sok manis.

"_Ohayou mou_, sayangku~" balas Angie tersenyum manis pada Derek.

Udah ahh, anak dibawah umur jangan lihat-lihat, enggak baik! Wokeehh! Beralih pada scene berikutnya! *Author yang seenaknya*

Derek segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi—bukan BAB. Ia segera mandi, memakai baju ala dokternya, dan ngacir ke ruang makan. Well, sekali lagi, readers tak rahu, Author tempe *buakh*—maksudnya Author tahu—mereka sudah diteleporatsi(?) ke Caduceus Japan. So, jangan heran jika mereka berbicara bahasa Jepang yang Author ambil dari Go*g*e Translate! XDDb

"Well, malaikat kecilku, jaa ne~" Derek segera ngacir keluat setelah makan roti panggang angus buatan Angie. *Author sukses dilemparin beras Pontiank(?) sama Angie*

"Jaa~ Titi DJ yah~"

*~o0o~*

"_Ohayou_, Dokter!" terdengar sapaan dari seorang yang sudah kita kenal dekat—Adel Tulba. Tapi taukah kalian? Adel sudah mengganti dirinya(?)! Tubuhnya jadi putih bersih dan mulus serta langsing, dan rambutnya pun kini sudah seperti Agnes Monika yang siap-siap tampil di depan kuburannya Mbah Marijan! Maksudnya, rambutnya sekarang dilurusin—kagak kribo lagi. Sifatnya pun... berubah drastis... Jadi mirip cewek... *.*

"Ohayou mou, Adel-san!"

"Yo, DEREK!" terdengar sapaan 'keras' dari Tyler—sahabat (enggak) sejatinya.

"Kenape, _Bro_?" tanya Derek OOC.

"Nothin'! Nyapa doang! Oooh~ ya, si Angie-_chan_ apa kabar?" tanya Tyler.

"Baik," jawab Derek.

...

...

...

Percakapan terputus... *geplak!*

Oh ya! Author lupaaa! Bego, bego, BEGOO! *nepok-nepok kepala sendiri*

Author lupa ngasih tau alesan kenapa Angie kagak kerja! Jadi gini... ehm, ehm! *Author ceritanya lagi berdehem, ngerapiin baju, biar keren gitu /disumpel readers pake saputangannya Mbah Luna Maya -?-* Angie... lagi... hamil... *Author tergagap-gagap /diinjek readers*

...

...

...

_Back to story_! XD

"Eaaahh~ Yang bakalan punya anak~" goda Tyler.

Derek langsung _blushing-blushing_ geje denger ucapan Tyler. "Eh—aah..." Derek tak tahu mau berkata apa—makanya, dengan kecepatan super(?) ia langsung ngacir ke ruangannya.

"O-oey! Yah elah, dia malah kabur," ucap Tyler kecewa. Kenape lu? Mau Yaoi-an sama dia? Wkwkwkwk! *Author dilemparin krupuk ikan remora sama Tyler dan Derek* *makan krupuk ikan remora yang dilempar*

"Elu sih! Pake acara ngegoda dia segala!" ucap Adel sangaaaaaatttt OOC. Oke, Author terlalu lebay. Readers, silahkan gampar! XD

"Ya, maap! Abis 'kan, si Derek lucu aja gitu, kalo digodain!" seru Tyler.

"Jadi,, ceritanya lu suka sama Derek~?" goda Adel kembali OOC.

"Eh? **ENGGAAAAKK!**" seru Tyler dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Hohohoho..."

*~o0o~*

"Pak, istri Bapak terserang penyakit..."

"Penyakit apa, Dok?" tanya pasien itu dengan bahasa Jepang. Anggep aja begitu—karena Author juga kagak tau gimana ngomongnya. Tadinya sih, mau pake G**gl* Translate, tapi internet error... -_-

"Penyakit..."

-sensor sebentar(?)-

"**NAAANIIII? KERACUNAN HABIS MAKAN OREO?**" pekiknya.

"Yup! Oreo buatan Indonesia." *Author dilemparin tanah makan Soekarno sama SBY kar'na ngehina Indonesia*

"Whoalah..."

"Dan dia musti dioperasi se-ce-pat-nya!" ucap Derek mengeja kata terakhirnya kayak manusia yang OOC.

"Baiklah! Akan segera kuatur!"

"Siiippp~~"

Lho...? Lho...? **LHOOO?** Kok gaya bicaranya Derek jadi mirip Tyler? *mirip apaan coba? amit-amit!*

"Kalau gitu, operasi jam setengah tiga yaa~~" ucap Derek kayak orang mabok—eh, maksudnya orang OOC.

*~o0o~*

Jam dua siang...

_Cangkul, cangkul, cangkul yang dalam~_

Hape Derek berbunyi. Oalah, kagak modal amet tuh ringtone.

"Ha-halo...? Ada apa, Angie?" tanya Derek terengar khawatir karena mendengar suara rintihan dari telepon.

_A—aah! Sa-sakitth... perutku sakit sekali... Derek..., ku—kurasa aku akan..._

"Tunggu! Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera ke sana!" seru Derek teriak-teriak geje depan hapenya.

_Tunggu! Jam setengah tiga 'kan aku ada operasi! Sial! Aku harus gimana ini!_ Derek memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

_Argh...! Kumohon Derek... ce... cepat—uwaahh!_

_Derek—pilihlah pilihan yang tepat..._ Ia berkata dalam hati dan menenangkan pikiran (yoga~ wkwkwkwk! XD).

"Angie, maa—"

"Derek, pergilah. Operasi itu, biar aku yang urus," Seseorang berucap pada Derek—dan hal itu membuat Derek menoleh ke sumber suara. Tyler.

...

Siiiingg...~

Krik, krik, krik...

Kripik kentang! Ayo dibeliii~~! Kripik kentang~~ Halal 100%!~ Bebas alkohol~ Murah me— *Author disumpel readers*

"... Bisakah, Tyler...?"

"Bisa lah! Kau pikir, aku siapa?" tanya Tyler memandang mata Derek dengan tajam.

"Hoh! Baiklah!" Derek segera ngacir dari situ dan berlari ke mobilnya yang ada di basment.

_Angie... tunggu aku!_

*~o0o~*

"Lhoooooo~? Kok kau yang mengoperasi? Bukannya Dr. Stiles?" tanya si suami pasien dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf, tapi dia sedang ada urusan sengaaaaaaaattttt penting...," ucap Tyler lebay.

"Sangat penting gimana?" tanya sang pasien sesungguhnya.

Tyler mengubah senyuman manisnya jadi _deathsmile_ ala Tyler. "Pokoknya pen-tiing~"

Sepasang suami-istri itu langsung merinding. "Hiiiiyyy!"

"Baiklah, operasinya kumulai sekarang yaa~?"

"I—iya!"

*~o0o~*

Setengah jam kemudian, di kediaman Stiles...

"Angie!" Derek mendobrak pinru rumahnya sendiri dan menyaksikan hal tak terduga! Apa itu? *jeng jeng!*

**-Iklan- *buakh***

**ANGIE TERKAPAR DI RUANG TAMU, SODARA-SODARA!** *Author mhisteris lebay*

"A—Angie! Bertahanlah! Angie!"

Telat. Semuanya telat. Why? Angie pendarahan!

_Kami... sama..._ Derek bergumam dalam hati._ Selamatkan istriku dan anakku..._

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terpikirkan dalam benaknya.

_Yah... itu bisa dicoba... Tapi beresiko tinggi... _Derek berucap dalam hati._ Yaahh, aku harus berusaha! Kami-_sama_! Bantu aku! Selamatkan istriku—dan anakku!_

"De—Derek...," ucap Angie lirih. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Derek erat. "To—tolong..."

"Tenang saja, Angie," Derek mencium kening istrinya. "aku janji, anak kita dan juga dirimu takkan kubiarkan mati."

Angie tersenyum manis pada Derek. "_Arigatou_..." Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dibius.

_Saatnya operasi!_

*~o0o~*

Keadaan di Caduceus Japan...

"HUWAA!"

"KYAA!"

Blub, blub, blub...

Praangg!

"Awww~"

"Aaah~" *wah! OwO Jangan ngeres! /dor!*

Craaash!

Bukh! *nah lo*

Bletaakkk! *waahh o.o*

PLAAAKKK! *diputusin pacar? XD*

Dor, dor, dor! *aku belum mau matiii~~*

Tik, tik, tik... *tanda bahaya! DX*

DEBUUUMMM! *kabuuurrr!*

...

...

...

Mbeeeeeeee...~ *ka—kambing?*

Wokeh, mulai gaje! Skiiiiippp! XDb

*~o0o~*

Dua jam kemudian—setelah operasi...

"Nggh...," Angie bergumam pelan. Perlahan-lahan matanya membuka—sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sore, malaikat kecilku. Sudah bangun?" Derek tersenyum manis begitu menyadari istri kesayangannya (dikira boneka kali?) telah sadar.

"De—Derek...?" Roh Angie belum kembali semuanya. "Di—di mana anak kita?"

"Tenanglah," Derek berucap tenang. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecil kita?" Derek tersenyum.

"Ma—mau!"

Derek segera berbalik badan dan menggendong bayi kecilnya dari tempat tidurnya lalu memberikannya pada Angie.

"Manisnyaa~ _Kawaii_~~" Angie berucap senang. Derek tersenyum melihat istri dan anaknya itu.

"Angie-ku sayang, kau tak boleh banyak bergerak dulu, jahitanmu belum sepenuhnya tertutup."

"Ah, iya! Ma—maaf..." Angie menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan, "..._Otousan_..."

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Derek saat dirinya disebut _Otousan_. Sedangkan Angie hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Tak apa, _Okaasan_..." Kali ini Derek yang tersenyum jahil. Lalu ia menatap Angie lembut.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Berbagi kebahagiaan yang tak terbatas.

***~OWARI~***

Well, gimana pendapat kalian? Aneh? Abal? Gaje? Error? Humor-nya kagak berasa? Romance-nya aneh? Tuangkan semua di Review! Saya menerima Flame, tapi hanya Flame yang membangun. :)

.

Mind to RnR and CnC? :D  
>Sign,<p>

Mizune Tsuchiaki


End file.
